<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Veil by Ewina</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28292739">The Veil</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ewina/pseuds/Ewina'>Ewina</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Prequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Happy Ending, M/M, No Beta, Secret Santa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:03:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,093</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28292739</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ewina/pseuds/Ewina</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Breaking up with his lover to marry a stranger was never in Obi-Wan's plans.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jango Fett/Obi-Wan Kenobi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>238</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>JangObi Shenanigans Secret Santa 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Veil</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wintermittens/gifts">Wintermittens</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a Secret Santa gift for Wintermittens. I hope you will enjoy it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Obi-Wan was chewing on his lips as he watched his handmaiden dress him up for his marriage. The heavy white dress with its sweeping train and too long sleeves which hid his hands, symbolising the purity of the spouse-to-be. Even if it wouldn't stay white for long. As one of the ladies approached him with a make up kit he forced himself to breath deeply, in and out. His eyes were closed as his face was painted fully white to blur and flatten his appearance. Stewjoni marriage were contracts and feelings had no place in it. Appearance had no place in it, and as the only unwedded child of the current nobility, it was him who was bartered like some cattle. His desires wouldn't matter and his studies may just as well be useless depending on his future spouse's will. The Veil that was going to be put on his head soon would show off his fate to anyone who could understand. It was not a veil like other cultures sometimes use for this one was made of thick fabric and would keep him in a complete darkness, he would have to entrust himself fully to his father to lead him until his betrothed took over. The ceremony would occur with the exchange of vows and their wrists would be bound with a ribbon that was chosen and brought by his future spouse, the colour and design of the ribbon an explicit message on the wish of the newly married for their shared futures. Shuddering inwardly, Obi-Wan took a moment to pray to the Force that his spouse, whose gender he had not even be informed of, would be kind. He had heard horror stories when he was a child of a princess that was bound to her husband by a chain and that spent the rest of her days locked away in her husband's home.<br/>
Knowing that he was going to be married off to a stranger in only a few hours made him long even more for the man he loves, the one who left him and broke his heart just before he had to do the same.</p>
<hr/><p>Obi-Wan had been 15 the first time he met Jango, or more exactly the first time he saw him for they had not exchanged more than a couple of words as Obi-Wan gave him the directions he asked for. Their first true meeting happened the next year, and was soon followed by a date, then another until both men had been dating for two years. And while Obi-Wan had known that a separation was a possibility, especially considering his own duties and the habit of his people of sealing contracts through marriage, he had hoped, in vain. In a single day he had lost everything, Jango, his freedom and his dreams.</p>
<hr/><p>Walking with the Veil was complicated. Thankfully for Obi-Wan, his Force sensitivity allowed him a better grasp on his surroundings than any other human would have in his situation. Letting his father led him toward his future spouse was not an easy thing for every part of him wanted to bolt. But he had a duty toward his people who he couldn't abandon, and the One he loves was forever out of his reach. His heart was pounding in his ears during the ceremony. He felt sick. He felt sweaty and nauseous and the music was not helping. Obi-Wan didn't pay any attention to what was happening, mind lost in the fantasy of being bound to Jango. He did not shudder as he felt silk slide on his skin as his wrist was tied to his husband's. The man's hand gripped his own as he led him toward the rest of the celebrations. They danced like tradition dictated until the ribbon got loose and fell on the floor at Obi-Wan's feet. He gracefully took it, holding on his new spouse for stability. In his hand, lay a white and blue ribbon. Then, they left for the bedroom and the consummation, Obi-Wan being led by his husband's arm wrapped around his waist. Soon, the Veil would be off and he would see his spouse for the first time. He was terrified.</p><p>Time seemed to slow down as they reached the bedroom. His husband politely opening the door for him since he was still unable to see anything. The sound of their footsteps on the stone floor echoed in such a way it reminded Obi-Wan of the cavern Jango had taken him to explore for their first anniversary. A week-end alone with each other and the nature they couldn't find anywhere on Coruscant. Here in this bedroom, it just made the room sound empty and barren. His husband guided him to the bed where Obi-Wan sat gingerly. Should he remove the Veil? Or should he let his husband do it? Did he even want to have it removed? Did he want to see the face of the man he would be stuck with until death took him? Did he want to see the face of someone who was not his Jango gazing at him, knowing that this man was his spouse, his owner? No. He did not want that.<br/>
Obi-Wan felt the fabric of the Veil move against his face as his husband went to remove it. He closed his eyes only to open them a second later as he heard the shocked inhalation of his spouse. Coloured circles of light danced in his vision from the time he had spent under the darkness of the Veil as he blinked to try and clear his sight. Finally, his gaze fell on the other man in the room and he felt himself choke on his saliva. The soft black curly hair, the dark eyes which glittered in the light of the room, the rich colour of that lustrous skin, he knew it. He knew it just as well as he knew himself. In a breathless whisper he choked out one name: "Jango"<br/>
"Obi-Wan, ner mesh'la cyar'ika… it's truly you."<br/>
He put his hand on Obi-Wan's cheek, brushing off the tears dripping from the blue eyes of his spouse, his love. Shushing him softly, Jango sat on the bed and brought the other in his arms, holding him flush against his body as the other shook, tears spilling over his cheeks, breathing hard and fast, sobbing in relief for himself and for the dreams that may not be as far out of his reach as he thought, for the love that was brought back to him.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>